What is love?
by Al-chan
Summary: Trágica, historia en mundo alternativo…Draco, es un joven que tiene que ganarse la vida. Él asiste a una escuela pupilo de que podría trabajar allí…
1. Prologo

Disclaimer; bueno no soy J. K. Rowling y ello no son mis personajes

Prologo…

El corazón me latía a mil, bum bum hacia ese pequeño órgano en mi cuerpo…

Por que temblaba con el…

Por que sudaba con el…

Por que me humillaba con el…

Por que con el…por que…

No lo se solo se que con el era diferente, por que cada vez que me lo hacia, por más doloroso que fuera, por que si, era doloroso terriblemente intenso, yo deseaba esos momentos, con necesidad por que, no lo se solo supongo que el corazón te hace hacer cosas raras…

Mi cuerpo vibró otra vez y termino, al fin, dentro de mí… su respiración agitada sobre mi oído… su sudor pegado al mío… en esta unión de cuerpos. Esa sensación de estar en el cielo…

Pero era el infierno… allí me encontré cuando un manojo de papeles caen en esa vieja mesita de luz…

Se levanto de la cama, como siempre, y empezó a cambiarse en silencio. Me di vuelta para mirarle, buscando esos orbes esmeraldas y las encontré. A veces creo que soy tonto o masoquista, por que en ellas solo veo desprecio… si para el solo soy una puta más y como, siempre me dice, una muy barata…

Me levanto siento ese punzante dolor ahí atrás., aun así no me quejo… como hacerlo y para que humillarme más…

- ya se va…- susurro siempre le trato de usted, por respeto, por sumisión?... supongo pero más por miedo… miedo a que se enoje, solo una vez en toda mi existencia le llame por su nombre aun recuerdo el dolor en mi cuerpo, causa de los golpes.

- Si hoy tengo que salir con ella…- dijo con afán de molestarme sabe que le amo y por eso disfruta torturándome de esa manera.

Solo logro asistir y ver como se marcha…

Cierra la puerta y empiezo a llorar por que siempre lloro por el, por que me torturo…

Busco con la mirada mis cosas y corro hacia ella ese entre mi saco logro sacar un pequeña navajita, que vaga por mi tersa piel marcándola con mi dolor.

Cuando ya, cansado de sufrir me visto y tomo esos papeles que miro con desprecio… pero los necesito, mis ojos se cierran ocultando esa gotas que luchan por salir…

Huyo de allí en un lento caminar… y vuelvo a mi cuarto… mientras recorro…

Esa escuela… esos pisos viejos…esa vida que elijo por que se que es peor lo de afuera…

Bueno n.ñ se que fue confuso… pero es solo el prologo en el capitulo que viene les explicare mejor, suerte les veo y gracias por leer

Al-chan

P.d: Si quieren que lo siga dejen review, si no también por favor, el primer capitulo lo voy a publicar de todas maneras pero si ya lo vieron muy malo por favor díganme así lo abandono u.u sean sinceros que vale mucho.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; bueno no soy J. K. Rowling y ellos no son mis personajes

Capitulo 1

A paso apresurado caminaba sobre las baldosas gastadas de esa escuela, el pelo rubio se le pegaba a la frente mientras el corazón le latía mil estaba llegando tarde a clase.

_Por que siempre, tarde maldito reloj por que nunca funcionas…_rumiaba con cólera

Pero claro no era su reloj el que anda mal él lo sabia. Solo era otra tonta broma de sus compañeros, que parecían no cansarse de torturarle. Al fin llego a la clase, mientras su corazón acelerado sentía salir de su pecho,

_Por que justo esa clase…_

La puerta rechinido al abrirse, mientras un hombre en sus casi cuarenta le miraba burlón…

- señor Malfoy otra vez tarde…- negó pero ni un solo lo pelo se su grasura cabellera se movió parecía como si estuviera pegados

- joven por más buenas notas que uno saque… eso no le da derecho a venir a la hora que guste… lamento informarle que vamos a tener que hablar después de clase- le dijo irónico, tratando en vano de ocultar la lujuria en sus ojos.

Mientras risas y burlas se oían en el salón. Draco asistió sumiso…

- perdone profesor..- dijo algo bajo, sabría lo que le esperaba esa tarde el solo pensarlo le hacia temblar pero no le quedaba de otra, con una leve reverencia fue a su lugar…

Parecía que el chico no oía las burlas o su cabeza estaba en otro lado…pero aun así las burlas no cesaron. Lo peor no era que no acabaran sino que el profesor les diera el permiso de hacer y decir lo que quieran de él.. su cuerpo tembló levemente… cuándo se sentó … por el recuerdo de la noche anterior, pero ni se inmuto, nada más en abrió su carpeta, mientras , papelitos, pegatinas y avioncitos iban hacia el….

- Basta! – grito en cólera una pelirroja levantándose y golpeando con su puño la mesa.

- Señorita Weasley- reto el profesor- estamos en una clase compórtese- indicó serio el profesor aunque hacia unos minuto se burlaba con los otros alumnos.

- Pero profesor…- refuto la joven…

- PERO NADA AHORA SIENTESE Y DEJEME CONTINUAR CON MI CLASE.- le grito de mal modo a su alumna.

Aun llena de ira la pelirroja se sentó.

-cálmate...- susurro bajito para que no le oyera el profesor…

- pero no es justo..- secreteo la chica…

- lo se pero no podemos hacer nada -esa fue la tranquila respuesta del rubio … mientras centraba su atención en el la clase..

La clase paso tranquila raspando en aburrida…

Cuando la campana sonó a ritmo de ella todos guardaron; en mochilas, los tomaron o apuñalaron, sus útiles. Todo con clara intención de salir lo más rápido posible de ese tedioso lugar.

Todos menos Draco y Ginebra; su compañera pelirroja…

Había veces que algunos no entendía con ella podía estar con Draco…Ginebra, era el perfecto ejemplo de esa escuela. No era muy alta ni baja. Su estatura era un perfecto promedio, su pelo lacio y abúndate en ese tan radiante pelirrojo. Su piel en un perfecto tono rosado y unas pecas que la hacia ver más dulce. Y claro sin olvidar eso ojos, mares azules que brillaban en su rostro pero eso no era todo ella era rica, educada e inteligente pero por sobre todo de una buena familia que era lo que importaba en esa escuela.

Draco un simple pobretón becado a vista de todos, que solo servia para divertirse un rato.

Pero ella veía algo que todos eso ciegos, egocéntricos, ricachones sin cerebro no notaban esa dulce, amable y hermosa persona que era Draco.

Los chicos se levantaron con intensión de salir pero el rubio fue detenido por una pálida y mortal mano…

- señor Malfoy espero que recuerde…- siseo el pervertido profesor – hoy a las 8 en mi oficina le espero para cumplir su castigo-

- si…- le afirmó sumiso…

Salio con su compañera y el descarado profesor le toco el trasero sin vergüenza.. rogó que Ginny, como el le llamaba, no haya visto. Para su suerte su amiga iba un poco adelante y ni lo noto.

El día pasó igual que la primera clase entre las burlas constantes y su afanado intento por que Ginny no le pegara a nadie. No quería más problemas… no más…

Y claro además aun estaba él… cuantas veces se había quedado mirándole solo ese día ese ángel de cabellos negros...

Pero por que estaba con ella…Ella.. con sus largo cabello negro, sus ojos sutilmente rasgados de su clara descendencia oriental, su altura perfecta solo unos pocos centímetros menor que ÉL… la pareja ideal, mire por donde mires… hermoso… ricos… nobles… mire por donde los mires perfectos…

Quien era el, un muchacho pobre un inútil que no tenia nada que vendía su cuerpo por temor a su padre… un niño cobarde de rostro infantil, un enclenque que no podía defenderse ni a él mismo que dependía de otros para todo … en síntesis nada eso era lo que el era nada…

En eso dos ojos se enfocan en él y como diciendo…

_Mírame, ella es a la que quiero…_

Le besa… no le parte la boca en un beso lleno de amor., su el se parte en dos mientras le mira a través del pasillo …

_Avanzó rápido, no quiero verles me duele el corazón cada vez que los miro pero que puedo hacer, como borrar lo que siente este cuerpo en especial como borrar lo que siente este corazón…_

_Vago por los pasillos olvidados mientras me calmo no se cuanto tiempo llevo caminando… pero sigo andado hasta que ya es de noche…miro un viejo reloj. Ya casi es la hora de mi "castigo" voy a su oficina como tantas veces… entro y él me mira arrogante._

- que puntal señor Malfoy… ansioso-_ me escupe ese degenerado… le sonrió no se como pero aprendí a hacerlo, pero es más conveniente sonreír en estas situaciones. Se acerca a mi caminado lento en su pantalón la puedo ver la prominente erección. Cierra la puerta con llave, para que no pueda huir y nadie pueda entrar como si alguien pasara por esos desolaros pasillo a esas horas, pero bueno. Me quedo quieto mientras el se vuelve a sentar en su silla…_

- ven… sabes lo que hacer o tengo que explicarle-_ se burla de mi, lo se pero solo niego y me acerco. De rodillas a él, le desabotono el pantalón y le bajo lo suficiente para sacarlo no miro ni un segundo el venoso miembro cuando ya lo tengo en mi boca lo succiono a lo mejor que puedo, mientras mi mana juega con sus testículos…_

_Le chupo durante un buen rato, el viejo no tiene mucha resistencia y se corre rápido en mi boca mientras termino de tomar ese amargo trago._

- supongo que sabe que no le pagare por esto es un castigo- _me dice aun agitado._

- no esperaba que lo hiciera..-_ le contesto tranquilo y sumiso, levantándome para irme de ahí…_

- espere…- _me detiene del hombro _– pero puedo pagarle por otra cosa…-_susurra lascivo a mi oído. Me doy vuelta para sonreírle, el me atrae por la cintura…_

-necesito ayuda..- _dice con una clara indirecta hacia su sexo, solo asiento este tipo me da asco pero tengo que hacerlo necesito ese dinero. Lo llevo a la silla seductoramente en un movimiento le senté y empecé a masturbarle rápidamente se puso duro. Me detiene y con brusquedad me apoya sobre su escritorio bajándome los pantalones de una sola tirada y penetrándome de manera brusca. Me coge por 20 minutos como mucho, como dije el sujeto no dura nada… _

_Cuando termina se queda dentro mió un rato… yo ni excitado estoy…solo espero a que salga y lo hace sin ningún cuidado… me visto lo más rápido que puedo, el igual…_

_Cuando le miro, por que lo hago bueno ya les dije soy masoquista, me mira con desprecio y odio mientras me da el dinero.._

- eso te alcanza putita- _le miro vació y solo asistió mientras guardo el dinero en mi bolsillo y salgo más rápido que puedo de ahí aun oyendo sus insultos aun cuando cierro la puerta y corro de allí._

Continuara…

Bueno aquí termino el capitulo si hay algún error n.ñ por favor díganmelo por que no lo revise como quería bueno u.uU espero que este bien gracias por leerlo

Besos les quiero

Al-Chan


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_Me tiro en esa vieja cama el corazón me late a mil por hora… como odio eso como odio entregarme por una burda suma de dinero por que soy tan cobarde por que, por que… aun lo hago y lo vuelvo a hacer, por que.. Tanto es mi temor… o es que no encuentro otra manera de superarlo…_

… _aun recuerdo ese fatídico día que todo empezó…_

_-flash back-_

_Era un Viernes nublado… lo recuerdo bien nunca me gustaron los día nublados… por que me hacían sentir más lastimero… sentía que ni el sol me quería…_

_Yo vivía con mi padre y mi tía mi madre había muerto cuando yo nací supongo que fue lo mejor para ella no ver la basura que era su hijo._

_No tenia más de ocho años estaba en la mi casa… estaba en el suelo… mi cuerpo aun ardía de la paliza de mi padre… sus ojos llenos de furia y su aliento de alcohol mi Tía solo reía… por que se reía por que mi cuerpo temblaba…por que no podía ni moverme por que solo sentía dolor… o ríe por que sabia lo que iban a hacerme…_

_- maldito mocoso inútil para que te mantenemos… - bramido mi padre – pero sabes que ahora vas pagar todo los buenos tratos que tuvimos contigo-_

"_Buenos tratos" esa palabra quedo en mi cabeza… que era eso?... los constantes golpes… el permitirme dormir en un rincón de esa casa… literalmente en un rincón un colcho en una pieza vacía era mi cuarto…_

_Pero yo nunca tuve nada más que eso así que como repito muchas veces soy un tonto y creí que les debía esa hogaza de pan diaria… el me tiro de los pelos para tenerme a su altura no solo por la corta talla que poseía sino también por que las fuerzas me abandonaron en ese momento y ni de pie podía estar…_

_-ahora vas a trabajar mocosito…- le arrastro así como estaba humillándome más si era posible... no se cuantas cuadras recorrí solo quería que me suelte el pelo ya que dolía insoportablemente sintiendo que le lo iba a arrancar. …_

_Llegamos a una vieja casucha, y fuimos recibidos por una señora media vieja… que impartía miedo? no sino respeto… _

_-dígale a su señor que aquí le traje lo que me pidió...- pidió altanero mi padre…_

_La señora frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada al parecer concia a mi padre y no le caía nada bien..._

_- espérele…-susurro esa vieja señora aguardamos en ese viejo pasillo_

_En cinco minutos bajo un señor… bueno señor tendría 30, 35, 40 años su edad era indescifrable incluso podría tener 20 y algo… pero para mi un niño de 8 años era un adulto… no tan viejo pero un adulto al fin al cabo…_

_Azulado largo atrás atado con una simple coleta… vestía un traje... Formal dentro de todo, o eso me pareció ya que era la primera persona que veía en traje... Parecía un hombre de buen nombre, aclaro, uno rico de familia bien por que bueno…que se podría decir de él en ese momento nada después le odiaría por muchas cosas y le querría por otras… pero eso con el tiempo. Cuando llegue a conocerle…_

_Me miro con sus orbes plateadas tan parecidas a las mías tan diferentes a la vez. En esa ocasión lo único que había en ellas era…un sentimiento que antes no descifraría… pero ahora conozco tan bien… un sentimiento que me hizo temblar sin saber siquiera que era, un sentimiento que me da nauseas de solo verlo reflejado en otros… era LUJURIA…pura y sincera…_

_Me miro de arriba a bajo, examinando como una mercadería_

_- veo Lucius... que has decidido hacerlo… tan desesperado estas para aceptar una de mis ofertas-_

_- No Black... Pero ya sabes el dinero se necesita y bueno este engendro debe aprender a ganarse el día- le contesto mi padre con desprecio marcado a hacia mi persona…_

_Temblé levemente, como pretendía mi padre que trabaje que clase de cosa haría para ese señor, que solo miedo me provocaba…_

_- una noche… mañana a la mañana lo vengo a buscar… tengo otros asuntos con el niño… pero como soy tan bueno y tu le pediste primero es tuyo…- dijo con bajeza mi padre mientras en sus ojos brillaban algo…yo solo estaba quito… quieto como una estatua…_

_- o que generoso… o es por que yo te ofrecí más dinero... – le contesto mordaz… mi padre enrojeció… levemente como si le hubieran ofendido pero a la vez descubierto…_

_- lo quieres o no sino me lo llevo- respondió enojado… el caballero rió divertido…_

_- ya Malfoy lo quiero…- mi miro con inquisición – claro que lo quiero…- haciéndole entrega de un sobre…bastante grueso..._

_- ahí tienes... por hoy y por lo que queda del fin de semana- dijo mirándole fijo con altivez…_

_- que no...-se quejo mi hade…_

_ abre el sobre le ordeno- mi padre a regañadientes lo hizo… su clara expresión de sorpresa y alegría… demostraban que había obtenido más de lo que esperaba…_

_- black es todo tuyo- le contesto feliz…_

_- bien ahora vete por que tengo asuntos...-su vos algo ronca denotaba su ansiedad…_

_Lucios asistió satisfecho dirigiéndome una ultima mirada satisfecho… se fue de ahí con un simple…_

_- te veo el lunes drakito…- _

_Mire con miedo como se iba, pero no dije nada solo mire pensando en nada en particular…_

_El me tomo del brazo… la fuerza que implanto me hizo provocar una mueca de dolor mientras era arrastrado a escaleras arriba…_

_Entre en una habitación que pronto conocería mejor que la palma de mi mano…_

_En ese cuarto, era hermoso mi cuerpo latía esa cama de hermosos donceles azules marino se movía lentamente…me quede maravillado nunca había visto una cama tan grande…_

_Le atrajo por la cintura _

"_eres hermoso niño…" susurro sobre mi cuello mis respiración se entre corto… cuando el empezó a besarlo… lo recuerdo es medio me separe a el instante el peor error que pude a ver hecho pero estaba tan asustado…_

_El me tomo bruscamente_

_- nunca pero nunca te alejes...- me dijo tan frío que dio miedo, me arrojo a la cama cruelmente… después de eso el dolor y mis pesadillas nunca fueron tales... uso a gusto mi cuerpo… hasta entrada la noche cuando termino me sentí desecho… el dolor físico la opresión que sentí… el me miro todo el lapso en el que salio de mi…_

_- duérmete- me ordeno… solo asistí y le mire… iba a irme a el suelo no se por que pero en mi casa siempre dormía allí supuse que era mi lugar pero no podía moverme o cada intento producía un dolor insufrible…_

_- que hace tonto...- se quejo empujándome a la cama_

_- dije que durmiera…-_

_- eso…yo… - le conteste con un gran dolor en la garganta que me ardía de los gritos que se me había escapado…_

_Se tomo el rostro entre las manos como si le fuera insufrible…_

_- En la cama tonta…- escupió con desagrado…_

_Solo asentí… era tan mullida la cama aunque el dolor no me dejaba notarla .caí dormido casi a el instante…_

_A la mañana siguiente, me desperté sumamente confundido… pero luego los recuerdos volvieron a mi… el se estaba cambiando…_

_Le mire quería hablarle pero tenia pavor…_

_- Minerva te traerá el desayuno…- dijo sin sentimiento alguno… no era frió pero no era dulce…_

_- gra…sias… dijo con dificultad… me miro divertido…_

_- no te canses pequeño, descansa por que esta noche quiero volver a tenerte…- _

_Recuerdo lo mucho que temblé ante sus comentaría el miro… negando con la cabeza…_

_- tiene que aprender a relajarte y por sobre todo no te niegues a lo que te hagan sino solo te dolerá como piensas trabajar de esto si no?-_

_- que… trabajar yo no…- las palabras de mi padre tomaron sentido en mi joven mente me quise morir ahí mismo…trabajar de eso... que otros me… no me salían las palabras._

Fin del flash back por ahora nn

Continuara

Jeje lo continuare luego, perdón por tardar tanto lo tenía en mi comp. Pero no se por que no lo baje uu disculpen, además tengo muchos examen ; w ; perdonen.


End file.
